Sora X
Sora X is a replica of Sora created from his data however the data used to create him was corrupt and-therefore Sora X cannot use the Keyblade. Story Xemnas created Sora X after the boss battle in Kingdom hearts but because Sora was so fidgety and kept running around Xemnas did not obtain the neccesary data, regardless, he tried anyway and thus Sora X was created. Then just as Xemnas was getting ready to enter him into the organization, Sora X -confused- ran off out of the castle and into the dark city, confused and frightened he sheltered himself under the truck that had crashed in the corner, with no memory of who he is or was he sat there and went to sleep. The next morning Sora X woke up having had the strangest dream about an oversized key and a boy who looked almost completly like he did then he saw a hooded figure walking towards the castle quickly he stopped him going towards the castle telling him that its dangerous there just as he did he gasped... overnight he had re-learned to speak! the hooded figure summoned the oversized key he had seen in the dream and struck him down unconscious on the floor. Sora X woke up just as Xigbar was about to shoot him calling him a defective clone just then another hooded figure came but this one attacked Xigbar and knocked him unconscious he said i dunno who you are but you better come this way Sora X followed the mysterious figure going through a long thin hall of rooms until the reached the dark corridor at the end The hooded figure told him that the cloack xemnas had given him on the day of his birth would protect him from harm so he went in, the last thing he saw was the figure pretending to be unconscious as Saix, Xigbar and Luxord came rushing in. he was in a big room with nothing but black around him suddenly a dark corridor opened and he went through it. Soon after Xemnas found out about Sora X's failure to use they keyblade and bid him good ridance however xigbar said he tested it by letting Sora X hold Roxas's keyblade and it worked Xigbar suspected that Sora X had the ability to control a keyblade....but did not possess one of his own. Sora X came through to Twilight Town and jumped as the Corridor closed behind him he was confused once more. Then up came a Shadow Heartless! Sora X had a quick flashback of many of these attacking some kind of island, then he came back to twilight town but he suddenly realised.....he had no weapon! But suddenly something happened it felt like a rock had fallen on his ,still fragile, head. It almost knocked him unconscious but he got back up from falling and saw a weapon fall from the place where the heartless was then behind him more heartless appeared he quickly picked up the weapon and fought them off. Appearance Sora X wears an organization cloack for some time and then switches to a copy of Roxas's twilight town clothes. His face is like sora's but his hair is colored in a kind of jet black like Xion its shape has also been altered to look almost identical to cloud's hairstyle. Personality Sora X has a rather furious personality he has more anger in him than the original Sora but at times, given the right circumstances, can experience extreme moments of happiness. so you could say that the emotion balance in Sora X isnt steady, this is probably because of the corrupt data used to create him, so in a sense Sora X has an unsteady personality. Abilities Weaparo Sora X has a unique power, he is able to absorb certain boss enemies like Phantom Beast into weapons this ability is henseforth known as Weaparo. Sora X starts out with a simple blade that he created by absorbing a shadow heartless and moves along the storyline, creating new unique weapons by deafeating enemies. A special reaction command activates after you have deafeted a boss, the scene will not come until you press this reaction command, this command is named Weparo, like the ability, Other abilities Sora X obtains many usual abilities that appear in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts 2 and Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days like High Jump and Dodge Roll. Category:Characters